User talk:Nisshou/Talk Page Archives II
Welcome Welcome to my talk page, wanna ask me something or tell me anything, put it here, and if its a complaint about one of and your not another admin i dont wanna hear it if you wanna badmouth them, but CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is allowed; anything else go for it, I am Shiratori Cullen and that is all.--'Shikyo Yuè (ゆえ しきょ)' (speak to me| ) 01:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) reversal please. the site tells me that you recently deleted my page Kale Hyuga. i only just recieved the message today as to why exactly it was still on the deletion list. if you could restore it so that i could make the changes and have it removed from that list i would be much obliged. its one of the few original characters i have left so i would very much like to keep it active rather than lose it. --Sasoririlenyth 21:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ok so may i be allowed to change it to something acceptable?--Sasoririlenyth 21:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) again? hi yeah its me again. you just deleted the page i was working on. literally, it dissapeared while i was editing. ya know the Leon lord of space and time. overpowered is easy to fix. could ya restore it please? --Sasoririlenyth 21:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) holy crap! deletion log says the last hundred deletions were done by YOU. damn. are you just going to random pages or purposely follwing my work. last time i was on you deleted the page i was working on as well? it seems a little prejudiced. or is that just me? --Sasoririlenyth 21:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) 7 Tailed Horned Bettle Hello Fenix would it be possible for my character Nagato Kobayashi to be the host of the 7 tailed Horned bettle since it seems to be vacant at the moment and no one has shown interest in it for a while and my character is from iwagakure and it seems that it need to be filled by a person of the same country as iwagakure, so i ask of u is it possible and if so please do let me know................--Shadow Rage 16:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) would it be possible to reserve the space for i can make the character to fill in the position and he can be from iwagakure and not be a missing nin.....--Shadow Rage 17:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) terms. ok i can see the problem and understand your and the other admins positions. this week happens to be graduation for me and i'm extremely busy with exams and the like. if you could list the pages that need fixing and a very brief explanation as to how then i should have it all done by may 27th. anything not completed or fixed to your and the other admins approval can and should then be deleted. i'll even submit a list of all pages that reference or connect to the unacceptables articles. does that sound like a fair proposal? --Sasoririlenyth 18:25, May 21, 2010 (UTC) progress revision of Phero Uchiha is complete. awaiting approval or condemnation from yourself and the other admins.--Sasoririlenyth 19:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) >_< fine whatever. and just so you know yes i can see the star wars crossovers. but as for bleach and devil may cry and inuyasha and all the other shit you say i've ripped off...fuck off. i don't even watch those animes. i've barely seen an episode apiece of them so don't you dare tell me where my ideas have come from. you don't have the right admin or not. hmmm. interesting. delete all my work...ok. i can see my opinion was correct. but tell me do you and the other admins have the time to chase after my account and fix everything i can screw up? every single day? and i've already been threatened with an IP ban and let me tell you it made me laugh. i log in from a different pc every time i edit an article. theres no way you can block them all. and i could make a new email address every day for a new account every day. how do you surmise to stop me. i think this is gonna be a lot of fun...for me. Ta ta. Rinnegan Can a Rinnegan user have shinra tensei and so on? I remember Konan saying that a rinnegan user is the master of all of the six paths abilities with nagato as the 7th path. So those abilities should come with the Rinnegan?Jet'ikaTalk 14:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Ya i dont want all, just the gravity ones and outer path.Jet'ikaTalk 14:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika ! Why did you delete my page?! Auror. plus the great Andrachome 18:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, this wiki really sucks. No offence to anybody though....Auror. plus the great Andrachome 18:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Why did you delete my article? Uh, I didn't get the first infobox message until today, there was something wrong with my server, but you would know that now would you? Hello. Why did you delete my article? Uh, I didn't get the first infobox message until today, there was something wrong with my server, but you wouldn't know that now would you? And also, I was looking for an infobox and if your the admin, you should've put the html in my usertalk page. WTF?! I worked hard on that article and it was more put together than most of the crappy stuff I see on here. Wow.... TickleMePink! 19:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, how about this, since I see we're not going to meet eye-to-eye on this. Delete the damn page if you want to, I guess I can't really say too much, you are the admin. Whatever, I'll look through your rules and regs., I didn't before. Yeah, I guess I brought this upon myself. See ya.TickleMePink! 19:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Permissions You're an admin here right? So could you let me know how i go about permission to use the rinnegan? Also i plan to create two Uchiha characters.One main who will be my main character and one support character. My character will be born on the day of the massacare or a little before. I have a background story wherein his mother sees his father getting killed during the massacare and this sends her into premature labour. She manages to hide and gives birth to her child. Then she tells her older son who is around 6 to run away with the infant. She then fakes her elder sons death( will put this in more detail in his page) and makes it look like she is still pregnant. A little while later she is also killed by itachi and he thinks that all three are dead.In this way the two of them survived the massacare. I think this seems credible enough and a proper reason to explain why they survived. I am creating one of the pages. Let me know if there is a problem.Jet'ikaTalk 13:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Eight-Tailed Giant Ox Hey can my character Kenshin Uchiha be the Jinchūriki of the eight-tailed giant ox? The article might not be completely done as if i get this i will continue with his history accordingly. I didwasnt sure who to ask about this so am asking you as well.Jet'ikaTalk 13:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika All right dude. No problem. I know about the three nature types and am fixing that. Might remove Blaze also. And i realised rinnegan is no good so thats fine. Already changing that character to use in a different way. Could i get the eight-tales if i created a different character? Like one of the team-mates of my Uchiha?Though is there no way that my uchiha could have it? I am in the process of getting his brother into the seven swordsmen of the mist so if he was a jinshuriki it would have been kinda cool. Either way ur wish. Jet'ikaTalk 14:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Sure. thanks.Jet'ikaTalk 14:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Naruto - Eigoukaiki Another thing dude. Can i post in Naruto - Eigoukaiki part 7? Or is there some Pre-requisite? Could you please explain how exactly you guys go about writing there? Is it just on person taking everyone's ideas and writing or everyone taking turns to write. Also how do i RP to get the MS for my Uchiha? So i can start writing into the page corresponding to where my character is from right? I planned to add the MS but rarely use it to avoid the blindness issue. I kind of had a back story in mind. So can I add it and just let it be. Dont plan to use it much in fights and all.Jet'ikaTalk 14:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Oh ya i forgot that. Will remove it. But if one of my characters has MS then can he have it? And if I dont add Blaze then can i add Ice release as his kekkai genkai as i have a bck story for that? Seven Swordsmen well let see what u come up with 13 and i will keep a spot open for u, but sure go ahead, hpoing to see ur swordsmen soon, good luck.......--Shadow Rage 16:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) hello 13, your swordsmen character is looking good so far, and im not sure if ur going to expand him or anything, but could u please expand on him a bit more such as giving him an introduction section above an appearance section, if u can expand on his personality a bit more such as where is true loyalties lie and if he is loyal to the seven swordsmen and their cause, and if he willing to protect the village too, and if u can expand oh his abilities section a bit more, im sorry if i seem a bit demanding, and i have told u to do a lot of edits to this character before but i need to know more about this character since he is going to be a protagonist in the kirigakure arc, i hope u can comply with my wishes thank you............--Shadow Rage 09:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry first off i did not and do not mean to tell you how to do your job. thats your business and whoever is above you. so moving on; i don't like you. no you have done absolutely nothing to me but you have given my friend (who will remain nameless) a very hard time. my opinion is based almost solely on your interaction with him and the dialogue i see back and forth between you and other users. no disrespect to you but i don't see anything to change my opinion. So seeing as i'm entitled to my opinion why don't we simply agree not to talk to one another or about one another and the entire problem can be dismissed and we two may pretend the other does not exist? sound reasonable? clueless My article Madira Crowe was restored and i have been given two weeks to get it up to par or lose it completely. i need the name of the article itself changed, but i'm ignorant as to how to do so. if you or another admin could help me i would be grateful. I would like it to be named Malik. If a last name is required please tell me but if not that is the name i wish to use. also an idea for the character itself. i'm thinking of giving a kind of mad scientist feel to him. you know like making him mess with genetics and such like the way Orochimaru did in the show. am i allowed to do that? Plaese respond ASAP.Madira Crowe 17:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. about the background idea? yes or no. not to rush those above me but time is of the essence. --Madira Crowe 17:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Heads up. the biggest similarity should be that my character also summons snakes. just a heads up. i'm only throwing it in there though because its in the pic i chose for the character and because of the snakes symbol in medicinal history.Madira Crowe 18:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) help confused face. i left Sai a message about a summary for a virus i was looking for permission to create for my character Malik. now it says hes been deleted. So i guess i'm posing the same question to you. The summary of the virus's effects is as follows. Virus (i've yet to name it) The first and most extreme effect is that six after months after the initial infection the virus may revive the host from total death, once every five years. They will awaken as if from a coma with all the normal effects of the coma itself (atrophy etc). The proccess itself takes a month to reawaken the body. The virus merely keeps the corpse from decaying while it repairs whatever damage the host has sustained. The nutrients to sustain this month long half life are drawn from the area around it. Such as dirt if the body were buried. The less matter/nutrients able to be absorbed the more severe the atrophy will be when Malik wakes up. Also due to the body absorbing most likely foreign nutrients and minerals and such the host will more than likely be very sick when they awaken. At minimum he would still be extremely weak for another month after waking up. This effect is not usable or effective until after the first five years of infection. accelerated healing does not begin again until atrophy has vanished. Effect number two is the acceleration of the hosts metabolism. This first increases strength speed and healing. The drawback is that a person with an accelerated metabolism needs to eat three somtimes even four times as much as a normal person to fuel their body. If not they can become weak and if they let it go for more than a day blackouts are common. The beneficial effects would be simply double that of a normal person. coupled of course with the characters own training. I'm thinking maybe as fast as rock lee with gate one opened. The character does not use any ninjutsu except summoning so no worries in that area. The virus itself threads throughout the muscular system and over time merges with the hosts nervous system to increase reflexes. Occular/Eye tissue is upgraded to match the hosts speed. not a sharingan ripoff. its not even near that level. its just enough for the host to still see where their going. Effect three. turns the host into a human battery. The nervous system is intensified. allowing it to store and channel much more electricity than beforehand. Malik has implanted an electrode in each palm to channel this energy. its not a chakra nature (though this character will have lightning as his nature anyway) simply the energy already contained in the human body. This effects drawback is the literall short circuit of the host when submerged in water. Malik and water techniques = bad. Rain has a similar effect though less intense. Just makes him really twitchy. The last Effect is a kind of internal clock which counts down until the effects are irreversible. The changes that this virus makes the host undergo are extremely painful and will leave the host completely helpless until all changes are complete. The virus can only be cured within twelve days of infection. The changes themselves take three full days to complete so the user will be starving when they are able to resume control of their bodies. All effects are negotiable and open to modification. if anything needs to be changed or removed to make it usable just say the word. Please respond ASAP. Madira Crowe 19:45, June 11, 2010 (UTC) clarification There will not be any specific Jutsu for the virus. Merely the enhancements and hindrances it provides its host. It is not contagious and is a reproductive genetic dead end. Hosts would be completely sterile. It comes in an injectible form only. The only possible way fo it to spread would be the sale to a village official or seizing of the virus by another party from my characters personal lab. Other than that the character uses primarily Taijutsu with a few supplementary techniques.Madira Crowe 20:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Nature Transformation + Kekkei Genkai Exactly how many nature transformations is a character allowed to have. 3 normal + 1 kkekai genkai or 2 normal + 1 kkekai genkai, or is it just 3 of any type in total? Also I wanted to create a kekkei genkai for my clan, the Shishido Clan. I had an idea and wanna run it by the admins first. Its called the Chiyusuigan or the Healing Water Eye. Its a primarily defensive doujutsu which grants the user the ability to heal others at an accelerated pace. basically it makes them a medical nin without any training. At the same time the user can counter any poison by manipulating water to create an antidote. The users themselves gain accelerated healing ability but within normal bounds. Kind of like Naruto's healing but slower. It grants the user the ability to use the Hydra Release(仇遁, Kyūton) and the ability to see chakra and improves their resistance to genjutsu. It also has a higher version(tentative) which grants a few more attack based techniques. Jet'ikaTalk 07:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Ok so they dont give you the ability to heal. It allows you to see chakra, increases field of vision, gives the Hydra release and gives improved regenerative powers. Its main ability is to make the user immune to genjutsu. The first stage is purely defensive while the second stage which is achieved by mastering the first gives offensive abilities. How about this for the kekkei genkai? And what did you mean by rip from avatar?Jet'ikaTalk 18:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Ok i understand. So i thought about it and came up with this. It’s not got a name yet. It need not be an ocular power. It allows the user to enforce their will over other beings within a particular area. Using it the user can overpower an opponent and cause them to lose focus for some time. It does not allow mind control. Just alters the general disposition of the victim. For instance if the user sends out a very string wave of fear then the victim might start to feel extreme fear depending on their mental strength. Against a weak opponent less chakra is used up but to use this against a stronger opponent, much more chakra is used up. So by making the victim think of soothing thoughts one can make them lower their guard or even go off to sleep and so on. This ability can also be used to converse with animals. The user can’t exactly understand their words but can get a sense of what they are saying and figure out what they mean. This ability will also enhance the user’s nature transformation skills when activated. For example if a shuriken is thrown at a user. He can use wind chakra if he has it to slightly alter the air flow around the shuriken to slightly alter its course and dodge it. But it has weaknesses. At a time it can only be used on one being. If multiple opponents are present then it has to be used on them one by one and in this time one of them is bound to attack. Also people with strong resolve are almost immune to its power and a very very high amount of chakra will also only slightly affect them. It has a higher ability which allows it to be used against multiple opponents at once. With the advanced powers the user can also read his opponent's mind to a degree and thus gets an advantage in battle. This grants an advantage in hand to hand combat in particular though it is nearly useless against long range combat. This is kind of an rough idea and if any changes are needed for this to be allowed then i can make them.Jet'ikaTalk 01:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Hey please let me know about this kekkei genkai idea as i need to complete the article for the clan and the characters from clan. or should i ask another admin?Jet'ikaTalk 06:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika making progress. ok my character Malik has lightning as his chakra nature. am i allowed to give him storm release as well since most Jonin lvl nin are proficient in at least two elements. HIs main fighting style is hand to hand so it need not be a major point but it does fit the overall image i'm trying to create. i'm simply asking for the ok. as of right now the page says he has it but i will change it if i'm told otherwise. please respond ASAPMadira Crowe 21:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ok. crap. that sucks but ok. i'll remove it. Sanbi I have a slight issue with making Yaijun Sanbi. Firstly, he has a record of incomplete or otherwise lacking characters and jutsu, and secondly, there is always potential for making characters overpowered. I would rather give it to someone who has proven they can be responsible with such power and has a good track record for completing characters. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 14:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright then, thanks for the clarification! :) Shingihoutai | Talk Page 14:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Devil Release Alright. Though I think you have to seek permission for user-made kekkei, such as releases. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 11:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 13, that's not the right attitude to have. That's a step on the slippery slope of power abuse. "Oh, I'm admin, I will give myself Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan because I am admin and I think that I won't abuse it". Admins need to seek permission for stuff from other admins. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 11:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) permission ok i know i need to ask permission so here goes. new character, by the name of marek. old partner of my first character. can he have storm release? as of right now it says he has it but i will change it if need be. please respond ASAPMadira Crowe 17:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) awesome. yes it is. thank you. have a great day!Madira Crowe 17:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Idea Cullen, that is probably the best idea I've heard all day. I'll talk to Sei tomorrow about it and see what he thinks. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) bad memory i'm having trouble remembering when you make a technique that requires a bloodline what type is it. does it make it a hidden jutsu or a kinjutsu or what? message me back.Madira Crowe 16:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yaijun Surry to but into your conversation but if you read it closely it can be implied that there is more then one grandmaster. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 01:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Nvm --''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 01:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC)